Stellar Dreams
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: Carrot faces his most dreaded fear of all... losing his reason for breathing. RR! Thanks!


STELLAR DREAMS…  
  
~*BunjyGuM_Boy*~  
  
  
  
This is a Carrot and the gang Death fic… be wise in reading this… there's a catch… you didn't see it, you say? THEN IT WAS A CATCH FOR ME, THEN!!! Happy? Good… I got out of the wrong side of my bed… again, literally… it's a bro2bro drama fic… get those tissues ready… this may be a little weary… *- __-*  
  
Read and REVIEW!!!! FOR GOODNESS SAKES!!! REVIEW THIS!!! It's hard to type… so cut me some slack by reviewing my work… NO FLAMING SPICY WORDS!! I DON'T TAKE IT THAT WELL…  
  
  
  
LEGENDS:  
  
" " = these are for real conversations…  
  
~ ~ = these are for Carrot's POV… ^0^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~ It's all over. As I felt my teammates hug, and the warmth of their love, I knew that everything was okay… huh? Oh, I could also hear Mama's voice.. wow! The Haz Knights were alive… and daughter, pretty as always. I heard 'Uncle' Torte's voice too. Big Mama said that it was all over… done. Done?! Hn… done for good.. I wish! ~  
  
  
  
"Niisan, wake-up." smile  
  
  
  
~ Huh? Ah… my little ottoto… for a moment, I thought I died coz he looks so much like our mother, Apricot. As I opened my eyes, tears approached my face… ow… don't cry Marron.. my little brother… my life… my reason fo- ~  
  
"CARROT!!! YOU FUCKIN' IDIOT! WHY WERE YOU ALMOST KILLED?!! What if Marron died with you?! Just imagine what your mother will think up there… wherever she is!! You…you… shit-head!!! I need Big Mama's advice… ON HOW TO TAKE CARE OF AN 18 YEAR OLD PERVERT SON LIKE YOU!!! FUCK!"  
  
~ Ha!!! Gaddamit… thanks, dad! At least I have a very clear idea of where the heck I am. Hn… Onion Glace. The mighty, the magnificent… the MEAT BALL- HEAD father .. whom I have. As Marron is the living image of mom, I'm the BETTER half of dad. You see, I still can't find out why he hates me so much! But he definitely loves Marron because of mother.  
  
But I love Marron because… be… coz… I - ~  
  
"Niisan…"  
  
"Hey… opens eyes long time, ain't it?!"  
  
"Hai… you have been sleeping for 23 minutes, so far."  
  
sweatdrop "Ah, okay…"  
  
  
  
"Niisan, I-"  
  
  
  
~ Before he could continue, I hugged him so tight, that I, myself, couldn't breath. He was very warm and I'm proud to say so coz I have a very evident proof that he ain't gonna die on me… again. ~  
  
  
  
"Marron weeping gomen nasai, ottoto!! I-I didn't do anything to help you… you… sobsob He- he made me look like a fool… and he turned you into that big, fat Marron twitched at the word referred to him stone…! I-I was such a woos! Please, forgive me, ottoto! If there was a wa-…"  
  
"Oniichan!!!!"  
  
~ I've never heard him scream that loud… the fact that he always saves me in our missions… it keeps me alive more than anything… he's my temple… my strength and weakness all at the same time. My head was already dripping wet with his tears… ah… it felt so fervent and fuzzy in his arms. I was getting quite heavy for him… and vice-versa. I pulled him to the bed… he didn't say anything in contrast. This was the first time I've held him close after his hug on that faithful day. I was hugging him now… afraid to let him go… he was so fragile like feathers… ~  
  
"OH MY SHIT, CARROT!!! YOU PERVERTTTTTT!!!! Your own flesh and blood!!!!  
  
  
  
~ Bwahahah!!!!! What a laugh! Dad thought that I would love my brother THAT much?! Baka! Hn… nevertheless… I didn't let him go. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~ That… that sound! It's ear-splitting!!! I-I can't… wait! Marron??!!! He- he's bleeding!!! No…. please… don't leave me!!!! My-my-my… sword!! It can't be!!! ~  
  
"Ottoto!!! Ottoto!! Marrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooonnn!!"  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ A-awake? That can't possibly be! All of those were… were mere dreams? Bu- but… I was home! I was with… MARRON?! Uh? Big Mama? ~  
  
"Big Mama, ho-… are my eyes deceiving me?!"  
  
~ Unbelievable! Co-coffins! ~  
  
"Oh Carrot… crying and sobbing I'm so sorry."  
  
~ I'm in the Stellar church, but why's she apologizing? I didn't know of anything that she did while I was… nani?! I'm- I'm also in a co-co- coffin?!! What the shit is happening here?! ~  
  
"Oh, Milphey!" crying  
  
~ I saw daughter sobbing in Mirafeio's arms… bu-nut, how come?… where- where's my ottoto?! ~  
  
"Daughter, Mama… Milphey… where's my Marron a-and friends??"  
  
"Ca-carrot… please forgive me!! runs and hugs him.. and Saah!"  
  
"Whoa, wait! You want me to forgive that bastard father of the Misu sisters?! After everything he did to me, my brother and friends!!?"  
  
~ I took Big Mama's arms away from me and asked her again. She didn't respond… but her red eyes did so. Her body language also didn't resist the fact that she was referring to the coffins… I didn't want to know. ~  
  
"Mama… the Haz Knights are dead… please… KUDASAI!!! TELL ME THAT THEY'RE THE ONES … THERE!!!" hysterical cry  
  
~ No shit! I wasn't dumb… the fact that some sense comes in my mind explains everything. I wasn't listening anymore! I kept on repeating that the Haz Knights were the ones who died… coz I can't accept the fact… the truth ~  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Carrot!" walks away  
  
~ I almost stumbled when I was trying to get out of this freakin' casket! I collapsed as I saw four different colored glasses. As I approached them, I felt like dying… I tried to withdraw… I can't seem to keep the smell of burnt roses from my gadfuckin' nose as I impotently walked towards the nearest glass. ~  
  
  
  
~ I shouldn't be shocked anymore, but my heart was falling before me. Every clumsy step that I make converts my whole body to ache. All the pain from those baka battles and hits that I get from women can NEVER surpass the agony I was selfishly feeling. After walking a lousy 3 step turn, I wanted to have a heart attack… an epilepsy or even be struck by lightning just to stop the torment, which I was suffering from! ~  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Closely, I examined the casket I was facing… I whimpered as I saw a spiked shoulder cap. And immediately, I knew that it was Gateau Mocha; he was the strength of the group. I cried louder when I remembered how he perverted my little ottoto in every way he could. ~  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ My tears ran faster as I noticed a biker cap and glasses in 2 small coffins that were put together… I knew… their bond as siblings can never be compared to anyone… two small caskets… it was worth it. I can't do this anymore… I recognize that there was a fourth member in our group… my reason for breathing… ~  
  
  
  
"IIE!!!!" Loud wails  
  
  
  
  
  
~ I jumped to him… not caring about anything… not realizing… only one thing is on my mind now… my life is now useless and wasted. I knelt at the glass's side… I still can smell those fuckin' roses… I saw 2 Ofuda cards on top… I didn't hesitate anymore… I opened the top which felt so heavy for me… my mind was juggling before me. ~  
  
"Marron… I'm…I'm so sorry…ottoto… PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!"  
  
  
  
~ I took him in my arms… yet in death, he still remained pure… I didn't want to let him go… I thought of silliness… like my soul can transfer to him… that I may die and he can live… but, it never happened. ~  
  
  
  
"Pain isn't everything, Carrot."  
  
~ I turned my head slowly… I saw the hypocrite! The sinner who said that… Milphey Yuu… ~  
  
  
  
"Nani?!! Mirafeio! How can you say that?!" choking in his own tears  
  
  
  
~ I can't believe what he said! I jumped on him and punched his friggin' face. BASTARD! How dare he say that! doesn't he care? ~  
  
  
  
"Carrot! Don't take this the other way…nursing his bleeding mouth it is hard, Carrot… I lost many more than this… don't you get it, boy? Don't you remember how he and the others sacrificed everything for YOUR and the god of destruction's sake?" walks over to him and slaps him in the face  
  
"You don't have to tell me coz I can see it… VERY CLEARLY!!!"  
  
"Damn you, Carrot… please, you must understand how it goes! Can not you put some sense into everything?! Comprehend, Carrot… it's what being a hunter- …"  
  
"Sense?! Hunter?!!! Everything!! EVERYTHING that goes around in my life… the source of it all is DEAD… DEAD!!! I never knew… I never had the chance cry to thank him… love him! Can't yo- ahhh….."  
  
  
  
~ Wha-what happened? I'm… I'm falling… hai… I get the point now… Marron… he was in my dreams because he wanted to say goodbye… for the last time. He loves me so much.. in which, he went back just to save me from torment. But, ottoto… this situation is uncontrollable. It was needed for me to see the truth behind it all. All the devotion you gave me… in return, I didn't get to do anything for you… maybe I have… maybe not, at all… ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Wait… it's getting hard to breathe,,, huh? Is that.. is that Big Mama… Mama? What? Uh, are you… I can't hear you, mama… ah! Mirafeio… I'm sorry…. I'm really sorry…. ~  
  
  
  
"Niisan…."  
  
  
  
~ Uhu… Ma-marron…. I love you… ~  
  
"Niisan… let's go." smile  
  
  
  
~ Hai… I'll never dream again… I don't have to… my dreams are special to me… especially this one… my stellar dreams… ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"CARRRROOTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*OwArI*~ 


End file.
